SpiderWoman
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Third in my metawitch series. After killing Voldemort, Jessica Potter makes her own way in life. Leaving the magical world, she makes use of the strange mystical powers she has had since birth, to fight for justice, and for her own gain.
1. Chapter 1

**I neither own Spider woman or Harry Potter. This is one of my metawitch stories, and I own them.**

**Spider Woman.**

**Defeat.**

Jessica Potter scowled from her seat at the Ravenclaw table as Dumbledore sat down in his throne, ready to spout off more shit about the past year, how the magical world should unite under the banner of the light and fight Voldemort. She doubted it would help much, since the bastard Dark lord had pretty much taken control of the magical world already, and the Light were floundering whether they liked to admit it or not. Jessica did not care, she couldn't care less if their precious little world burnt down with these scum in it.

Jessica had lived her whole life in the magical world, but she hated it just like she hated her parents and their puppet master, Albus I'm so might I can't believe it Dumbledore, who lived in an unhealthy fantasy world washed up in his own delusions. The man had been responsible for forging the person she was today, and Jessica missed the way she had been when she had been a child, happy, always smiling and loved by her parents, but then Voldemort came and that changed. Now she didn't recognise the people her parents had become. Her mother had always been beautiful, but she'd never let that define her. Then she changed, she now wore expensive robes and dressed to the nines, becoming vain in appearance so she could walk in public. Even during a trip down Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, she had to apply the correct makeup and the right robes for the cameras. No matter what she would always dress expensively and laud it over other people. It was sickening.

Her father had changed to, becoming more and more arrogant, contrary to the kind man she dimly remembered, reading stories to her and her brother, Mark. Now she couldn't stand to be in his presence, anymore than he in hers.

Although it hurt her, she was mature enough to know that her parents wouldn't be seen in public with a poor kid than her brother, the Boy who lived, who was more likely to draw a crowd than someone else, and she knew it.

Jessica turned to see her brother, it always paid to keep an eye on the conceited Gryffindor, and when she did she turned away in disgust. Physically Jessica and her brother couldn't look more different - Jessica resembled her mother, much to her disgust, though she had black hair instead of red, and her eyes were definitely those of her mother. Jessica had also inherited her mother's petite frame, but her father's love of athletics.

Her brother on the other hand, Mark was good looking she had to admit that, but Mark was also plump and his beady brown eyes were hidden beneath hideous round glasses, and his messy hair looked unkempt. Next to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who looked haughtily around their table as though they were barbarian King and Queen, he looked like a commoner. A commoner who shovelled tons of food down his gob.

A hand touched her arm, and she jumped until she heard the dreamy voice of her friend, Luna Lovegood. " They will see the error of their ways Jess, sooner than you might think."

Jess turned in Luna's direction, smiling and ignoring her fellow Ravenclaws looks of disdain in Luna's direction. Because of her name and connection to the Potters and the Boy who lived, many in her house had tried in her first two years to become her best friend, all for their own gain, but Jessica hadn't fallen for it. Only Luna Lovegood had been her number one friend in all their years at Hogwarts. Jessica looked out for Luna because the younger girl was constantly bullied because of her different views, and no matter how many times she tried to make Flitwick, her head of house, see the bullying, he did nothing to stop it. Jessica had taken Luna's protection into her own hands because no one else would do it. Luna was the most honest person Jessica knew, she wasn't manipulative, arrogant, she was kind, friendly and comforting. More than that, Luna had a unique perspective, she saw things other people could not, and Luna saw that Jessica was not like anyone else herself.

" I doubt they will," Jessica replied sadly. " They believe they're better than everyone that they can't see how much pain they cause others." Then she froze as a familiar tingling sensation appeared at the back of her head.

The smile flickered, and Jessica could see that Luna understood but refused to give up her stance. Then her friend's face froze, and before Luna could ask what was happen, the door burst open. Jessica felt the sensation grow and grow.

Dumbledore was winding down, " I offer a toast. To the - BANG!" The doors to the Great hall burst open and streams of Death eaters strode in, their surprise attack allowing them to stun and restrain the students, and a couple of the teachers turned their wands on their contempories, much to Dumbledore's shock and surprise. Jessica pulled her wand out, but she didn't use it, instead she was waiting. Maybe Luna was right.

Voldemort strode into the hall when everyone was restrained, and he didn't hide the look of glee at the sight of the blood traitors and the mudbloods and the muggle loving fool being held at wand point by his servant, Severus Snape, who had shown his true allegiance.

Voldemort turned his scarlet gaze around the hall, his smile never fading. " Oh, how to walk through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, once again. Only this time the muggle purge to purify the castle will not go unfinished."

Dumbledore ignored the wands pointing at his chest, and called out, " You shall fail!"

Mark Potter got up, trembling in fear, but doing his best to hide his fear. " I shall stop you!" He shouted arrogantly, but Voldemort could feel the boy's fear.

" How could you do that?" Voldemort asked, mockingly.

" I'm the Boy who lived!"

Voldemort threw back his head, laughing his high cold laugh and making everyone tremble. Jessica narrowed her eyes at the Dark lord, hiding her shiver at the sound of his laugh. Voldemort stopped, chuckling. " Is that it? Just because Dumbledore, mistakenly, believes you to have a power I do not know, that makes you special."

Jessica reached into her robes, and her hand touched the gun in her holster, and her other hand palmed the knife in her holster. Muggle weapons were regarded with disdain, but a muggle bullet could pierce a shield generated by a wizard, and she knew she would need such a weapon if she was to survive. For their disdain, wizards underestimated guns and bombs, forgetting how dangerous they could be.

Voldemort carried on, looking at Dumbledore, who was gaping in horror. " It was his sister, Dumbledore. Not Mark, the girl, Jessica I believe her name is, stopped me that night. There is nothing special about the boy. Bring the girl to me."

Two rough Death eaters had been standing close to where Jessica had been sitting, and they grabbed the girl. Dumbledore and the Potters were surprised by how cold Jessica's face was, how indifferent she seemed in the face of immenent death.

When she was close enough, the pair of death eaters forced her to kneel before Voldemort. Again she didn't bother to resist. Jessica didn't see much point, the death eaters and Voldemort were calling all the shots, and besides she had a surprise waiting just for them.

Voldemort had to admit, he was surprised that the girl was making it so easy. He narrowed his eyes, suspecting a trap. " I wish we could've met on a battlefield. I would've enjoying comparing your power with that of your brother, who shows how much of a fool he is when he flourishes his wand."

Jessica didn't reply.

Voldemort grew angrier, " Speak! I command you to speak!"

Jessica didn't reply, her eyes fixed on a position above the Dark lord. Voldemort stalked forward, and grabbed the girls head, forcing their eyes to meet. " Who do you not reply to me?"

Jessica sneered, " Why should I? You're gonna kill me anyway, so what's the point? Nothing I say will make any difference. Why would I fight you on a battlefield? Surely you don't think I actually care what happens to the magical world?" She asked mockingly.

Voldemort could not deny that. He had plans to use the girls death as a means to finally shatter the magical world, and the deaths of Dumbledore, and the Potters to show no one could fight him. For the light, this was a nightmare. Jessica looked around the hall, noting the disbelieving looks on the faces of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Mark was shaking his head in denial, unable or unwilling to believe his sister was the magical worlds precious savior. Her parents were no better; James looked like he was about to have a seizure, and Lily had tears running down her face as she tried desperately to fight off the Death eaters holding her solid. Jessica turned away from the sight, there was nothing her mother could do to help, she focused her attention on Voldemort, waiting.

Voldemort had to say he was rather disappointed, he'd expected the girl to provide some entertainmnent. Instead she seemed aloof and uncaring. " Crucio!" He said, pointing his wand at her.

Jessica closed her eyes and concentrated on her occlumency shields as the curse rolled over her. The cruciatus curse was ineffective against those who had the power to ignore the pain. It had taken her years of practice, and she hadn't been sure until this moment if she could throw off the cruciatus curse.

She felt the curse lessen, and she opened her eyes. If her life wasn't in such mortal danger, she would be rolling on the ground laughing, but as it was she kept her mirth inside her, and her outer expression stoic.

Lord Voldemort was speechless, and it wasn't just him. His followers were looking at her, and she could see they were astonished; their wands were slack in their hands, and although she couldn't see their expressions, she could see their eyes burn with envy. Clearly the dark wanker tortured them on a daily basis with that curse, and it would be simple if they bothered to apply themselves to learning something new.

Their opposite numbers were as stunned; Dumbledore was looking at her as if he had never seen or witnessed a student accomplish something like that, her parents were staring at her in shock, clearly expecting their eyes to be deceiving them. Her teachers were no better, though she caught a glint of pride in Professor Flitwicks eyes, confirming he was aware of the trick she'd played. Jessica couldn't see what her brother and gormless friends were thinking, and she wasn't going to turn around, not with Voldemort so close to her. It wasn't beyond the Dark Lord's ability or cowardice to kill her where she knelt with her head turned the otherway.

" Impossible," Voldemort hissed, though he wasn't hissing angrily.

Jessica smirked, infuriating the Dark lord. Slowly she slid her knife down the sleeve of her robes, and she could feel the cool metal against her skin. " Nothing is impossible, you of all people should know that, just as you should know its undignified to die kneeling." Uncaring about the death eaters to her side, Jessica took advantage of their shock to stand up and she held her head high, tall and proud. Voldemort stood there, not knowing what to do. Most of his enemies, he could handle through fear and psychological torments, but Jessica Potter seemed to be his match.

That was when Jessica made her move. Hand flashing outward, she used her knife to stab the death eater on her right in the throat, before Voldemort shook himself out of his surprise, raising his wand. " Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. The killing curse sped towards Jessica, but she was ready. Moving with superhuman speed, she grabbed the left Death eater, and push him into the path of the incoming curse. The Death eater, taken by shock already, didn't get out of the way quick enough and was killed instantly by the curse. He dropped to the ground with a thump. Whipping out her gun, her eyes dark and cold with fury, Jessica shot Voldemort in the shoulder, making the terrifying Dark lord scream with pain at the unsurprised move. The back of her head tingled again, and she felt the direction behind her. Instinctively, she leapt high into the air, just in time to watch a curse speed through the point she'd been standing on a mere second ago. Everyone in the hall gasped, both at the seeming supernatural leap high into the air, and with how high she'd leapt up. Jessica flipped over, and grabbed hold of the wooden chandelier, and flipped her legs over. Perching over the edge, seeming to weigh nothing, she grinned down at the Death eaters. " Is that all you've got?" Sighing dramatically, she added as a Death eater raised a wand, " Boring." Just as she leapt into the air again, hoping to put some distance between her and the other death eaters, her head tingled again. Damn it, she thought, seeing the curse speed from the Slytherin's table.

Draco Malfoy was furious, and he had been looking forwards to this night for a month. His father had told him that their Master had foudn a way of breaking into the castle without the old fool finding out before it was too late. He had spread the word to the other members of the Death eater youth, and all of them had waited with anticipation of this night. Instead of a quick victory over the light, culminating with a quick death for the Boy, or girl, in this case, who lived.

Draco had always held an admiration for Jessica, but she was known as the Ice Queen of Ravenclaw, managing somehow to wrestle that title from Slytherin's own Daphne Greengrass, but learning she was the one to defeat the Dark lord originally...

He had waited, anticipating that arrogant bitch getting what was coming to her, only to find instead her leaping through the air, like one of those filthy beasts of that brainless oaf Dumbledore called a gameskeeper. Seeing her leap again, and Draco had had enough. He took his wand, and fired a lethal curse, a smirk on his face as he imagined seeing her body drop to the ground.

Instead, she flipped over the curse, landing on the Slytherin's table, students getting out of the way. Moving with inhuman speed, Jessica sped towards him, and grabbed him by hids neck, his hands automatically going to her fingers, trying to prise her fingers away. She was too strong.

" Big mistake, Death eater," Jessica hissed coldly, her knife appearing in her hand. By now Dumbledore and the other teachers had been able to recover their wands, but they were too late to stop justice. " It was a simple game, Draco, you could've stayed out of this and lived. Now, you lose." Draco Malfoy didn't have a second to cry out as the knife went right through his mouth, killing him. Hermione Granger screamed, seeing the dead body. Jessica pushed aside her guilt, there would be plenty of time for that later, but right now she had other things to take care of.

Lucius Malfoy came running over, and he screamed, " You murdererd my son. I don't care what the Dark Lord wants, I'll kill you."

Jessica simply shot him in the chest. She raised her gun again, and shot dead three more death eaters. Out of the original number, only 4 more were left, and Jessica quickly took care of them. Voldemort was standing again, his eyes a mix of pain and rage. " Enough. Avada Kedavra."

Then, a strange phenomenon occured. Jessica picked up the wand of Lucius Malfoy, hardly a good substitute, but she had just had an idea of a spell. It had seemingly popped into her brain, as if by magic. The teachers, knowing there was no way anyone could survive an impact of the killing curse, were hopeless. Lily fought against the arms of her husband as she tried to run to her daughter, to make up for the years of neglect.

The killing curse shot towards Jessica, but she held up Malfoy's wand, and the air rippled around her. James, and the other Quidditch enthusiasts recognised the spell at once, it was a spell used in training Chasers, but they'd never seen it used a duel to the death before, nor had they ever heard of such an occurrence. The killing curse sped right into the opening, and another opening, this time to the side of Voldemort, appeared and the curse hit him in the side before the Dark wizard could move out of the way. The openings collapsed as they were not designed to hold in the power of a killing curse.

Voldemort's body dropped to the ground, dead, and his eyes alight in surprise.

In other locations, the surviving Death eaters, who were on other missions or raids, or in their work places, screamed in agony, surprising their fellow workers and Death eater colleagues, clutching their Dark Marks as the magic robbed them of their life forces.

In Hogwarts, the same thing was happening; 12 Hufflepuffs, 11 Ravenclaws, 7 Gryffindors and 23 Slytherins screamed in agony, clutching their forearms and fell to the ground as they died. Jessica watched in shock as this happened, and walked curiously over to the nearest one, a seventh year Gryffindor. She found the victim was already dead, clutching his arm, his face a mask of agony. Jessica pulled back the sleeve he was clutching. She nodded, and showed the Dark Mark at the pale teachers, her voice mocking them. " People say there was no witch or wizard who went dark who wasn't in Slytherin, that Gryffindors are good. Looks like those same people need to see the dead, eh Professor McGonagall?" She asked, her voice growing angry. " Look around you, look at the student's bodies. This is the legacy of the magical world, a school which spreads a disease around. You people talk about being muggle loving people, kind and generous, but you're liars. Look at my weapons, I needed an equaliser against the Death eaters, and so I trained myself to using muggle means to fight back. You see, I don't care if you thoughtless fools see me as sick for using a gun. For two decades, you've been fighting that freak of nature only for him to be taken down with a muggle weapon," she gestured towards Voldemort's corpse.

" You've venerated a boy, ruined his childhood, and mine, pushing him into the spotlight, and me into the shadows." James and Lily wanted to run towards her, but her gun was suddenly raised and they stopped. There was no way a witch or a wizard could disarm someone holding a gun, and Lily now understood that was one of the reasons had chosen to use such a weapon.

Jessica carried on, " None of you here think of the long term consequences of their actions. How many Gryffindors have pushed Slytherins into becoming Death eaters over the years with their bullying? Yes, their bullying. You think its the Slytherins, but its not. Its you." She sneered at the Gryffindors. " Light side, my arse. You're the scum of the Earth. And I will enjoy never living amongst you for the rest of my life. Stay away from me, if I ever see any of you again, you won't like the encounter."

Jessica's hand flashed out, throwing something to the ground. Black - purple smoke filtered through the hall. Dumbledore waved his wand, " Quick, stop her. We need her."

When Professor Flitwick waved to wand to fan the hall of the smoke, they saw Jessica had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider Woman.**

**A Year Later.**

Jessica munched on her croissant, and took a sip from her coffee before brushing the crumbs delicately off her work. In the year she'd spent outside the magical world, she had started attending non magical school. If there was one thing her mother had done that Jessica had approved of, it was making sure James paid for a muggle education to ensure her brother and her learnt a bit more than other witches and wizards, about science, maths, and English. Of course, they'd had to be careful, because at that age Mark was conceited, and going on and on about being the boy who lived. To stop this and prevent anyone from finding out about the truth of the family, Lily and James had cast a number of spells to stop Mark from boasting. They hadn't bothered with Jessica, because at the time she was starting to mature, so they didn't bother with her after a month. The spells they'd cast on her and Mark originally was linked to a pensieve that marked the number of times they'd almost, almost, revealed the existence of the magical world.

Jessica, of course, hadn't said or thought a word, so her parents stopped casting the spell on her, but Mark...

Mark had been spoilt by everyone in the magical world, from the Minister of Magic himself, to Albus Dumbledore and the other Light families, and so his head was inflated to grow large enough to encompass the Moon.

The pensieve recorded a top level of 300 times Mark had almost blown their cover. 300. No matter how many times Lily and James told him to keep his head down, Mark couldn't get it into his thick skull to grow up and see the muggles knew nothing of magic, and anything out of the ordinary would mean tonnes of trouble for him and the Potter's prestige, but Mark was confident that being the saviour of the magical world would mean anyone would be happy enough to lick manure of his shoes if he asked it.

In the years since she'd started attending Hogwarts, Jessica had carried on with prearranged and paid for education classes with summer school lessons. Although it annoyed her to do it, Jessica had seen no other alternative but to cast spells on the tutors to stop them from asking too many questions about what she did with her school terms. What she did over the course of the year, her Hogwarts years were added to the coursework and studying of the muggle documents and work. Every holiday she would post the completed work, and go back to Hogwarts with new work. The beauty of being in Ravenclaw was the layout of the private rooms and the common room. Both had private desks with music as an option to help the concentration, and to stop boredom creeping in.

Jessica had planned to leave the magical world no matter what. She'd always enjoyed leaving Potter Manor whenever she was tired of seeing her parents and Sirius and Remus, and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix slobber over Mark. No one bothered her when she left. It never occurred to them that by isolating Mark, they weren't concentrating on Jessica. When Dumbledore had arranged for Mark to spend time in Sirius's old hovel, her parents had jumped for it. With Voldemort back they knew the first thing he would do would concentrate on searching for Mark, but they neglected to take Jessica. She wasn't really bothered, any chance to avoid her brother, the Weasleys and Granger was always going to be welcome.

Jessica frowned as she read the newspapers, and found nothing weird, as in the magical world coming out into the open again. The problem with the Magical world was that they never listened to logic. She'd been buying newspapers all year to see if her words would be listened to, but she doubted it. Magical Britain had and would always be a Dark Lord magnet, and the war would always spill out into the muggle world. Jessica checked her rune necklace and ring, then nodded happily. Both were working.

Knowing that the magical world - Dumbledore - would try and track her using her magical aura, or a comb with strands of her hair on it, Jessica had crafted two special devices to mask her magical aura from detection, and she took great care in maintaining them. If the magical world found her, then there would be trouble. Jessica finished her croissant and swilled down the last of the coffee, before using a napkin to wipe away the excess remains before she looked out towards the city of London, mentally reviewing her long term plans. After converting her trust fund into muggle money, Jessica had used the money to purchase her riverside home and her education proper. She'd also started writing children's books, using her memories of Hogwarts and her time as the sister of the Boy who lived as a template under an assumed name.

Her books earned her enough money to live a magic free life, and she was careful not to reveal much about the real magical world in a fiction book. Jessica was certain someone as smart as Hermione Granger would figure out who'd written the books if she read any of them.

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, but its only a brief summary. The excitement happens in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider-Woman.**

**The Hunt for the Killer of the Streets.**

* * *

Was the headline as Jessica read from the newspaper, a frown on her face as she read enough of the paper to glean how different this killer was. According to the police, this killer didn't discriminate between different coloured people, ages, heights, weights, or genders. All the police did know was that the killer struck at random, and didn't leave a mark on the body.

That was the most significant part of the whole story, because it mentioned a similar case fifty years before. A family in Little Hangleton, called Riddle, who were found dead the same way, without a mark on the bodies. Jessica, having eavesdropped on more than one order meeting knew Lord Voldemort had once gone by the name of Riddle, and he himself had killed his family in Little Hangleton.

So the killer was magical, Jessica deduced that much, it was obvious. But who and why would they do it? It couldn't be a death eater, they were all dead, and Jessica had made sure of that. Was it some witch or wizard who'd decided to go on alone on a war against muggles?

Possible, and a nicer possibility than a magical war.

Dressed in a leather trench coat, Jessica went looking for the killer. She could've left it for the police, but if the killer was magical, then the matter was serious. Jessica had plans in the muggle world, and those plans meant she be left alone by the magical world, and if a witch or wizard was killing people then her plans were in jeopardy. Slipping through a crowd, it was easy for the young woman to enter an alleyway between two buildings. Jessica looked up, and leapt into the air, her hands touching the sides of the wall.

She didn't fall off.

She was clinging to the wall. Jessica smirked as she started climbing. She didn't need any kind of climbing gear to climb up, and her speed and agility as she climbed would put pay to the theory, if anyone saw her, she was using some sort of suction cup.

Jessica was a metawitch, a human witch with a power that mimicked a property of an animal. In Jessica's case, a spider. She had the agility and reflexes of a spider, the wall crawling too, she was superhumanly stronger than a woman her age and build, and she could spin webs. One of Jessica's most unique powers was her ability to sense danger, a sense Luna had noticed before Voldemort waltzed into the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

When she reached the top of the building, Jessica shot out a web line from her finger, and she swung across the city before shooting out a new one from a different hand. Jessica had no real reason to be afraid, she'd practiced this at home around Potter Manor, where she'd practiced when she was 6 years old.

As she swung across the city, Spider-woman used her keen eyesight and senses to see if there was a magical killer down there.

* * *

The magical walked through the crowd, lip curling on her face as she had to walk through the throng of muggles. Filthy creatures! And yet, as her curly brown hair touched her pale white skin, next to her ruby red lips...she remembered when she had been a child. How her mother and father, also muggles, had raised her. The thought of her childhood, happy and loving as it was in the arms of her parents, and yet painful when at school raised its ugly head when she thought about the magical world.

Part of her loved the magical world, how a spell could change your life for good or bad. When she'd received her Hogwarts letter, the woman had been shocked and then elated when the Hogwarts professor had arrived, cast a spell and proved to her and her parents without a shadow of doubt magic existed. Then everything spiraled out of control. With the death of Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore, had decided to implement a scheme that was, as the old shit was so fond of saying 'it was for the Greater good,' though in this case the greater good meant the magical world worked you over with potions and legilimency scans to bring out your darkest impulses. Dumbledore himself, often seen as a champion of muggle borns everywhere, decided that in the future all muggle borns would be put into this training regime to make a die hard order of witches and wizards fanatical enough to obey his law. The witch had escaped, many of her fellows had not.

The idea was simple; if you have a witch or wizard, preferably muggle born, then you place them under mind bending and painful means of control, then you have the perfect soldier. The training the magicals had placed her, and a good thirty others, had been beyond brutal. Forced into simulation after simulation, against different opponents, some wizards, some creatures, and even some muggles. The training, combined with the legilimency and potions, and brainwashing, was enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity, and the witch was insane.

It was all Jessica Potter's fault.

The witch knew she was here, in the city.

Living in a stinking prison cell, listening as her fellow muggle borns were taken away, and brutally put through the training, made her now twisted mind and body think back to the beginning of the end for her, and for the freedom of the later generations. The death of Lord Voldemort had made the magical world aware, after Potter had shot his followers with muggle weapons, just how dangerous the muggle world was. In typical magical thought, the wizengamot had passed a new order; the Order that would make every muggle born into a warrior, to protect the magical world against such barbaric weapons. Not every muggle born was captured; some were sentenced to life in places best described as concentration camps.

Dumbledore's hypocrisy sickened the witch as she walked through the city, her eyes following every move of every person, be they man, woman, or even child. She had looked up to him, now she saw he was nothing more than a pureblood fanatic like the Malfoys. The witch also knew better than to leave traces for the Ministry to find her, but she could not help it. She was a killer.

It was time to find her next victim.

* * *

Spider woman couldn't help but think she was barking up the wrong tree, and she wished there were people she could confide in, people who understood what being a witch meant, but she couldn't. The problem was she was only one person, in a massive city. That was a huge ground to cover, and she'd visited already the crime scenes where the deaths were reported. The police had been over them with a fine tooth comb, forensics teams scoured the area, but there was nothing. No evidence of the killer.

But Spider woman had something they didn't.

She knew the killer was magical, and magic always left a trace, a tang in the air, like a signature. And the air when Jessica examined it was smelling terribly of strong magic. In every case, the individual was tortured with the cruciatus curse, before being killed. Spider woman considered as she kept on part of her mind concentrating of sailing through the buildings, leaping off the short towers before landing on another. Death eaters were famous for how they used the torture curse, but if it was a Death eater then where was the Dark mark floating in the sky? Granted the magical world would have tracked it down, if it was a death eater, just to preserve their all mighty laws of secrecy.

It wasn't a death eater, she'd wiped them all out. All of them when she had killed Voldemort.

Just then, she heard a scream from below...

**Next time - The face of the Killer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spider Woman.**

**The Agency.**

Jessica swooped down into the street, just in time to see a figure pointing a wand at some innocent person, a young woman. Jessica could only see the silhouette and not a very good one from this distance but she could see it. As Spider Woman slooped down closer, carried down by her meta powers, she saw the silhouette of the person holding the wand, but Jessica could see more than that as her meta powers granted her enhanced eyesight, a normal person be they a witch or wizard or even a muggle, then the clearness would be hard to determine in the darkness.

As silent as a shadow, but infinitely more dangerous, Spider woman landed right behind the witch who was torturing the unfortunate woman. The witch did notice her shadow when said shadow punched her in the head, followed by a kick that sent her wand clattering into the shadows out of sight.

The witch swung round, and Spider woman got the shock of her life when she got a good look at the woman's face.

It was Hermione Granger. When the other witch noticed her, she smirked triumphantly, her eyes glinting with a feral light.

Jessica stepped back, she could not believe it. Hermione Granger was an arrogant Gryffindor, a muggle born witch, so what was she doing here like this killing people indiscriminately? Jessica shook herself out of her confusion just in time when Granger raised her wand, her eyes glowing maniacally. Jessica dodged the killing curse just in time, and she shot a wad of webbing right onto Granger's wand arm.

Hermione screeched, sounding more like an animal than a human being as she fought to rip the webbing off. The crazed woman glared at her, magic burning in her eyes. This isn't the Granger I know, Jessica thought in realisation to herself. She seems crazed, like a rabid dog. What's happened to her?

Granger was a know it all, she followed Dumbledore around like a puppy on a short leash. What had happened to her since their last meeting? Although they'd never cared for one another, Jessica didn't like what had happened to her right now. Granger screeched again, the muggle behind them ignored as she cowered away from the two women, frightened beyond her comprehension, as Granger rushed Jessica, who exploded into action. Making sure to keep her moves contained so as not to hurt her, Jessica punched her in the head. Granger staggered back, but then she came right back at her seemingly unhurt. Jessica kept her distance, but she was stunned. That punch would've felled a toro. What the hell was going on? Granger was neither physically fit and yet she wasn't the same tub of lard as Molly Weasley, but how could she recover from that blow?

The last time Jessica had fought Hermione with magic had ended in a draw. Jessica remembered that although Granger preached about her brilliance at magic, how the teachers at Hogwarts had praised and paraded the know it all in front of all the students as an example of magic prowess, the girl simply memorised spells and incantations, duelling techniques, and although that saved the girl from dangerous people in Hogwarts and the Death eaters, the girl still had problems splitting fact from reality.

It took a great deal Jessica's spider sense blarred without warning, but she knew Granger had nothing to do with this latest warning, and she clutched her head in agony. Light beams, like searchlights suddenly illuminated the alley, but Jessica even though she was in pain from the sudden warning, could tell at once the light wasn't natural. It was magic, of a sort.

Assuming the Ministry had found her, Jessica tried to stay still, but her head felt woozy, and she collapsed...

* * *

Jessica woke up, and she found herself inside a white walled room. Her reorientation was still slow as her head was throbbing like mad and her head spun, but she was able to focus after a moment or two, she didn't know how long it took for her to shake herself out of her lethargy, but she forced her willpower through it, and she saw through her drowsiness a chair with a number of folded clothes, but they were not her comfortable clothes. Closing her eyes, Jessica pushed herself out of the bed, and though her mind and body, not to mention her limbs, felt like rubber, she willed herself to try and get out her bed.

Even though her meta powers made her strong, Jessica found her powers were still vulnerable from whatever it was that shook her body and made her fall unconscious in that alley. Sitting upright with her toes only an inch from the ground, Jessica breathed in and out as she tried to return her equilibrium back to her body. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out, but her brain felt as if it were jelly. She slammed her hands to her ears, trying to stop the throbbing. She managed to stop the shaking of her limbs, and as she slowly stood on her two feet, she fell to the ground, her legs collapsing beneath her as if they weren't even there.

Growling with anger, Jessica pulled herself along the cold floor towards the chair. She shook with suppressed rage and the cold of the floor. Where the hell was she?

Angry and frustrated her body seemed so paralysed, if she hadn't been more aware, Jessica would have assumed she hadn't been on her feet for years. Being on the floor and dedicating her mind to a task was enough for Jessica to wonder what had happened.

The people who'd attacked her had been people with knowledge of how to immobilise magic. How? How the hell did they know about her like this? How did they know where she and Granger had been? Speaking of which, what on Earth had happened to her? What had happened to Granger to make her such a rabid monster? She had non magical parents, yet she was attacking and killing muggles indiscriminately. Jessica knew for sure the Grangers, being dentists in their community, and well thought of, hadn't been attacked. Could Granger be preparing to murder them?

Jessica hoped not. She'd seen what had happened with Lord Voldemort, she hoped Granger had still retained that fucking morality of hers.

As she crawled on the ground, the door opened and two doctors rushed in, and inspite of her weak attempts to push them away, they were able to effortlessly pick her up and dump her on a chair.

After they'd left, a tall man came in. A black man who was familiar.

" Hello, Jessica Potter. Welcome to the Agency."

**I'm sorry for how long it took me to post this one. The next one I promise will be longer, I've been fighting writers block. God I hate it. Please leave feedback for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spider - Woman.**

**The Muggleborn Institute.**

" Dean Thomas?" Jessica looked her old schoolmate up and down, she couldn't understand what was happening. How could anyone aside from another witch or wizard stun another? But how could Dean Thomas be involved?

Thomas had been one of her brothers cronies, but he wasn't as close to Mark as Granger and Weasley had been. What was he doing here? Where was she? Unlike other members of her brother's inner circle, some like Finnegan and Thomas had been a mystery, their motives were unclear because Mark and the others had been complete jerks. Granger for instance, many in Jessica's old house hated her, but had to admit she had intelligience, unlike the others.

Thomas smiled down at her as she tried to get up. " Here," he said, moving forwards to help pull her up. " Let me help you."

Jessica tried to pull away, but she was too weak. She let Thomas help her, he picked her up gently. Jessica felt like a china doll, delicate, in Thomas's arms, as the wizard pushed her into a wheelchair. As soon as she grew comfortable, she felt something prick her neck.

Jessica whipped her heard round, glaring at wizard who was holding a syringe. " What the hell did you do?"

" I just injected you with a drug, or a potion, depending on your point of view, into your system," Dean replied, unphased by the fury in Jessica's eyes. If he was honest with himself, Dean was glad Jessica was still recovering from the coma spell. He'd witnessed first hand occasions where Jessica had the power to beat anyone to death in duels at Hogwarts. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted, and he'd done his best to steer clear of her.

Jessica's Ravenclaw intelligence aside, she was a powerful witch, and a dangerous opponent. People like Hermione Granger and Mark Potter, the former was now in therapy, with technicians and doctors working hard to remove the conditioning done on her mind, and the latter was now out of sight of the magical public, but those two had often tried Jessica's patience and temper.

Dean had no intention of letting that happen now.

" The potion will help your body recover, but you must give it time." Dean carried on, wheeling a seething Jessica out of the door carefully. She didn't like being seen as the damsel in distress.

" So, where am I?"

Dean chuckled, sobering quickly when he saw the patient look on Jessica's face. " I'd better explain. In the reign of Queen Victoria, a powerful wizard, a muggleborn, was disheatened by the way the magical world treated him just as he was disappointed with the lack of work he received because of the purebloods dominating the scene."

Jessica nodded in understanding. The pureblood supremacists had made it unbearably hard for muggle borns, even those of noted high power and intellect to find decent work, and they placed unfair laws in various lines of work. It was easy for a muggle born to become an auror, maybe a lower order auror, and even a healer - St. Mungo's was always on the lookout for powerful Hogwarts graduates to recruit, even those who had had no real ambition to become a Healer, but muggleborns were a minority compared to purebloods.

Some muggle borns, like Lily Potter, had been lucky enough to marry purebloods, giving birth to powerful and genetically stable children. Jessica had read some books on genetics, and she'd come to the conclusion using the number of squibs rising each day, magical kind would die out if the magical world did not grow up.

Jessica could understand the wizard's sadness Dean Thomas was describing, but she still couldn't work out what he'd done that was so significant, although she guessed he had something to do with this place.

" I've seen the pureblood laws," Jessica said grimly, " but I don't see what all that's gotta do with me. More to the point, what the fuck happened with Granger?"

Thomas smiled sadly, " Still don't like her, huh?" He asked rhetorically, before she could say anything he carried on, " Let me finish. This wizard, finding no work in either the muggle or wizarding world, he'd come from a rich family, but they'd turned their backs on him for being a wizard." Thomas lowered his voice, " They'd even threatened to burn him at the stake."

Jessica flinched involuntarily. Stake burnings were a taboo in the magical world, and it was seen as the ultimate reason and excuse why muggles were seen as barbarians. It had been rare for muggles to burn witches or wizards, but on the few times they'd actually caught one instead of the poor bastards they'd accused either out of jealousy for something, or a personal grudge, the wizard or witch would use the flame freezing charm before disapparating harmlessly away.

Unharmed they might be, but the stories told to magical governments, rudimentary as they were at the time, had hardened their hearts and views about muggles, and that was where Dark Lords came in. There were many reasons why Dark Lords appeared over the years; power lust, anger, hatred, loathing of muggles, who the magical world simply ignored and lost touch with, to a desire to do good, and were seen as monsters because of their radical views.

No matter what, the word stake was considered the worst taboo and reminder of how dangerous fearful muggles were.

" What did he do?" Jessica asked, wishing Dean would simply get to the point of this whole thing. She wanted to get out. She could use her metapowers to escape, but she was too interested for her own good.

Dean sighed, " He set up a society with like minded muggle borns, finding sympathisers, using money he inherited from his family when he set up a fire in their house -"

" He killed his own family?" Jessica's opinion of this guy was plummeting fast.

" Come on, Jessica," Dean said patiently, " do you really think he could've done it some other way? Besides, he was forced into it, he was desperate for finds to build his dream."

" What dream?"

" He wanted to combine both muggle and wizarding science, using muggle borns recruited by his agents to spy and monitor the magical world." Dean replied. " I was recruited at the age of twelve. If it'd happened at the age of 11 then I wouldn't have had a taste of the magical world, I might have left for all they knew. These people watch every muggle born in the country, and they spy on them and their families."

" Why do they spy on the families?" For Jessica, this was getting worse and worse. It was like Dumbledore and his order all over again.

Dean knew what she was thinking, and hastened to push that idea away. " You're wrong, Jessica," he whispered quietly. " The Institute is nothing like Dumbledore's order of the phoenix. Dumbledore doesn't care about his students, even you have to admit that. He ignores those students unlucky enough to live inside orphanages, are abused at home, mentally and physically beaten by their parents for being something they can't understand. The Institute was designed to be a safe haven for muggle borns, where we can make a living helping ordinary people, finding cures for diseases, and working out how magic works."

Jessica nodded, she could see the sense now. A few questions still lurked in her mind, though.

" What happened to Granger?"

Dean sighed. " Because we track down muggle borns from the moment they're born, we watch them at school, monitor their accidental magic. When Hermione was born, we jumped for joy. She had a power and intellect that we believed would help us, but she had a problem; Hermione became a pushover when it came to authority figures. It didn't look good, when she went to Hogwarts, our agents there watched and reported to us she worshipped the ground Dumbledore walked on. Not a good sign. I was recruited myself to be a spy on wonder boy."

" So," Jessica whispered after a moment, " you didn't care about Mark, or his fame?"

Dean snickered. " No, of course not. I had a few questions of my own, like why a Dark Lord would be defeated by a baby of all things? Or like why Dumbledore believed so strongly in something that pathetic?"

Dean looked at her, then he pushed the wheelchair out of the room. " The Muggleborn Institute is staffed by a thousand muggle borns, mostly Hogwarts students who couldn't find decent work. Sometimes we're recruited after our first year, sometimes not because then they can see for themselves the magical world doesn't offer people like us a decent future like we were promised. We have access to remedial education facilities, meaning we can finally find work. We also donate to charities from time to time, annonymously of course, and we spy on magical and muggle governments.

" The Institute's primary goals are to keep watch over muggle borns, make sure they're safe, their families are not abusive because they're different, and magic can be researched from other avenues."

" You still haven't hold me what happened to Granger."

Dean nodded, even though Jessica couldn't see it. " We're not sure, don't ask me why. I only know that a group in the Ministry wanted to develop a means of policing muggles and muggleborns, possibly to ensure their own power. Our reports are a bit hazy on the why, all we know is that Hermione was worked over with legilimency and potions. They brainwashed her, now we have to work out how to break it. It'll take time, but we're hopeful it's made Hermione of the dangers of the magical world."

" So you fight the magical world?" Jessica asked. " Why did you sit back when it came to Voldemort?" To his credit Thomas didn't flinch like other wizards at the name.

" Believe it or not, we didn't," Dean retorted, for the first time real anger seeped into his voice at her presumption. " We often fought him. Our intell is better than Dumbledore's, and we were able to drive off the Death eaters although none of us fought Voldemort face to face. We stopped the Death eaters from killing too many muggles, some of them our own families."

" I'm sorry." Jessica replied, contrite. " Did you have plans for fighting him?"

" We had blood samples of nearly every Death eater, even finding that blood is tainted by their dark marks." Dean replied.

Jessica had studied enough muggle science to guess what Dean was talking about. " A virus. You created a virus to kill Death eaters?"

Dean nodded. " Yeah. But we didn't deploy it because we wanted to wait and see if Mark Potter was the one, although many of us disagreed."

" Why are you telling me all this?"

" Because I want you to join us." Dean replied seriously. " A half blooded witch is hard to come by, espeically a metawitch. Oh yes," Dean added, enjoying Jessica's shock. " We know you're a metawitch. How else could you do what you did effortlessly? Even magic as powerful as Merlin's wouldn't have been able to make such an effect."

Jessica considered. Finally she had to ask, " What're the catches?"

Dean sighed. Why did they always have to ask that?

" By joining us, there's more scope for your talents here than anywhere else. You can do things with us where you can't anywhere else." Dean looked away. " There's no catch. We're working above, with, and below both muggle and wizarding law. You can do whatever you want, research work, combat work, anything. Anytime."

Jessica looked away. Researching magic, with muggle technology? And more, she could do it with people who could help her. She'd always wanted to study magic differently from other people.

" I'll join." Jessica agreed.


End file.
